


Sleeping Beauty

by Shitgetapen



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cheesy, Gen, Short, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitgetapen/pseuds/Shitgetapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sat with him after invasion, almost constantly in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ros3bud009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/gifts).



> I believe that like how Fury faked the cards, he faked Phil's death to motivate them. Which isn't really great but hey if it got them to prevent a alien invasion who cares right? Everyone was so glad that Phil was alive they could barely bring themselves to be angry at Fury for hiding it from them for so long. But they were eventually very angry at Fury. Furious you could say.
> 
> They all visited him and got presents and sat with him at varying intervals. But after about a month, they started to go onto other commitments. Clint still comes in to complain about his new handler and ask for him to come back. Tash comes with Clint with new flowers. Tony hates hospitals. Thor has no idea what is going on. Bruce came at the start but later kind of gave up. Pepper comes about every two weeks to talk with doctors. Nick sometimes comes to apologise. S.H.I.E.L.D agents sometimes come in because everyone loved Phil. Steve is always there, it's the least he can do. 
> 
> This is set after about 4 months.
> 
> Anyway just some bg there.

Steve watched the steady rise and fall of Coulson’s chest, it was the only sign he was giving off to prove that he had made it through the invasion. Though not necessarily in one piece. Steve heard about what happened from Natasha and heard the doctors go on about soft tissue damage. But he just had to look at the number of machines plugged into him to know it was serious (it was actually alarming to think about how they were keeping him alive, so Steve tried to distract himself with just watching the man they were plugged into). But most of all he still hadn't woken up that made it hit home. No one was necessarily worried, just knew that things took their time but Steve still sat with him every day. It was the least he could do to say thank you and besides he wanted to give the cards back in person.

 Sometimes Steve drew him to pass the time. If you looked in his sketch book you’d see virtually identical pictures of Coulson in his bed, the early ones paid more attention on the background and the presents that had been bought (a whole florist seemed to have been bought up by Tony) with occasional guests making a appearance. But the further were you were to look through the book, the more you’d notice the change of focus from the dwindling presents and the increasing detail on the man in the bed.

He looked so peaceful that he might as well be sleeping. It was a cliché but Steve preferred to focus on that rather than his ill completion and general frailty (like could be gone with a gust of wind he absently thought). Steve was sketching the curve his nose when he moved. And if Steve knew anything models are meant to be perfectly still.

He lay down his pencil replacing it with Coulson’s hand and leant in close to see if it was just a twitch. But sure enough his eyelids fluttered again, Steve reached for the nurse’s button and pressed repeatedly. He made sure his eyes had only off of Phil for a second before returning to him, eyes wide with hope trained on his face. He clutched the hand in his absently stroking his thumb across it. ‘Come on Phil’ was repeated like his new mantra. It seemed to work, over minutes the flutters became obvious attempts to wake up and the hand in Steve’s began to stir too.

It was when Phil opened his eyes that the worried line on Steve's face became a smile of pure happiness and relief. He wanted to catalogue this moment forever. He forgot how much life was in his eyes, how the edges crinkles when he smiled, and after that Steve became very aware about how much he’d been staring dumbstruck at him with saying a word. “Hi, I just wanted to say thanks for you know...everything. And oh man it’s so great to see you awake after all this. I just-. “All the words tumbled out his mouth at once and he stopped himself before he could say something stupid like exactly how much he liked him. After being by his side for so long, you start to hear all the stories people have about him and well he’s a bit of a hero now.

The nurse checked some things on the machines and took some measurements, before giving him some water and leaving to get his doctor. Even she couldn’t stop smiling the entire time she was there. Everyone loves Phil.

She left them with the hum of machines and the comfortable joy. Coulson carefully flexed each of his fingers in Steve’s hand (who squeezed back lightly in return), and began to see what he could move. He found he couldn’t really lift anything but that was probably expected. Finally after minutes of working and reworking the shape of his mouth and trying to find the works, he spoke it was croaky and barely above whisper but Steve made sure he caught every syllable. “So you were the one watching me sleep this time” he smiled letting out a small puff of air that could be a laugh. “And its okay, it was worth it right? It’s fine. I’m fine.”

Steve didn’t really know what to say back to that so they waited for the doctor in the fading light of room in a cosy silence while they grinned at each other. Phil’s hand never left Steve’s, apart from for a moment when Steve switched hands to pick back up his pencil. Because if there was a moment he wanted to capture it was this one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was cheesy, but it needed to be done. It's non-beta'd so if you see any mistakes let me know.
> 
> But this was mostly written for Rose because she's really cool.


End file.
